Arms
by QuinntheEskimo
Summary: just a one-shot fluff fic i wrote about Hikaru and Kaoru, using the song Arms by Christina Perri. yeah, its totally twincest fluff, so if you dont like it, dont read. reviews are appreciated.


**So….. I don't own these characters… which they should be eternally grateful for. I also don't own this song, it's written by the completely fabulous Christina Perri. I'm slightly obsessed with her right now. I just heard the song, and this story idea popped into my head. Anyways, I hope you like it! Its fluff, so if you don't like, don't read. (BTW, the bolded italics are the song lyrics, the regular italics are Hikaru's thoughts…. Just so we're clear. XD)**

Every day it's the same. The same game, the same show for the girls who come to see us. The Host Club. The "brotherly love" act. Except for Hikaru, it was becoming less and less of an act. After living so long, spending every waking moment with his twin, sleeping in the same bed, going to the same classes (hell the only time they were ever apart is when they went to the bathroom), it was becoming harder and harder for him to hide his feelings for Kaoru.

_**I **__**never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart**__**  
><strong>__**But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start**_

Every day, when they would get so close, hugging, whispering to each other, driving the girls crazy with how "kawaii" they were, Hikaru just tried his hardest not to give in to temptation, give in to this crazy, unexplainable, and totally twisted pull he felt towards his twin.

_**You put your arms around me**__**  
><strong>__**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**__**  
><strong>__**You put your arms around me and I'm home**__**  
><strong>_

He tried to see an attraction in other people, even went on a date with Haruhi, but it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right without Kaoru by his side.

_****__**How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around**__**  
><strong>__**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**__**  
><strong>_

_God, I should never be feeling this way about my own brother, my own twin, for crying out loud! But I can't help it. I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. But I can't ever tell him. If he rejected me…. I think it might kill me to lose him._

___**I hope that you see right through my walls**__**  
><strong>__**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**__**  
><strong>__**I'll never let a love get so close**__**  
><strong>__**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

And then one day, it happened. Kaoru came so close, whispering in his ear, "Hikaru, you know you're the only one I love…." And looked so deep into him with those golden eyes, straight into his soul. He couldn't bear it anymore. Hikaru brought his lips to meet his twins. The kiss was so gentle, so sweet it was almost unbearable. But the squealing girls brought Hikaru back to his senses. He bolted up, and ran.

_Oh, God, what have I done?_ _He's never going to want to look at me again!_

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved**__**  
><strong>__**I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone**_

He ran out of Music Room #3, down the hall, as far away from everyone as possible. He ran until he couldn't anymore, and just collapsed into sobs in an empty hallway.

He felt arms around his waist, holding him, supporting him as he cried. He looked up, and saw the most familiar face in the whole world.

"Hikaru, please, don't run away again."_****_

_**You put your arms around me**__**  
><strong>__**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**__**  
><strong>_

"Kaoru…. I….. I am so sorry. I ….. I should never…."

"Never what? Never have done the one thing I've wanted you to do for so long? Never have done what I was too scared to do myself? I…. I love you, Hikaru. More than any guy should ever love their brother. "_****_

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth**__**  
><strong>__**And I've never opened up**__**  
><strong>__**I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me**__**  
><strong>__**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**__**  
><strong>_

"Kaoru….. I love you too!" Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and kissed him. Every feeling of pent-up love he had held in for so very long came through in that kiss.

_I…. I never thought…. I could be so happy…..__****_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**__**  
><strong>__**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**__**  
><strong>__**I'll never let a love get so close**__**  
><strong>__**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_


End file.
